Cobra - New years resoulution
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Cobra Commander/Stormshadow romance/fluff


**CC/ Stormy romance/fluff**

 **I don't own G. /Cobra or Cobra Commander or any other characters in there likeness Hasbro does. No copyright breach intended as this a fictional story. Besides I don't care it's my story.**

 **oh I wrote this like 2000.. so my style has change..etc..**

The Commander watched on his monitor of the party transpiring in the main hall. All members of Cobra were celebrating the ensuing New Year and the glorious one just about to end. He turned off the monitor and walked over to his bed. He sat and looked at the clock and sighed. 2303. Still not the New Year. He kicked off his boots and lay down. Putting his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Commander!" Tommy burst in. he had been drinking, but was far from drunk. "Commander. The parties just getting good. You should come down and welcome in the New Year." He picked up the Commander's boots and handed them to him.

"I don't want to." He rolled over and tried to ignore Storm Shadow.

"Come on. It's for you. The party is kinda in your honour."

"How do you figure that? It's a fucking new year's party." He was growing frustrated.

"Why don't you want to come down? It will be fun. The baroness is so drunk, I don't think she will be kissing Destro, I think she may throw up on him!" Tommy rolled the Commander over and climbed up on the bed trying to get him to his feet.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to go!" the Commander screamed. Tommy backed off. Some thing was obviously upsetting the Commander for him to have such a tearful outburst.

"Commander, I'm sorry." Tommy sat down on the bed and the Commander rolled away and buried his face in the pillow. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Tommy rubbed hand on the Commander's back to reassure him.

"I don't want to." His sad muffled voice came back. Tommy leaned down to whisper to him.

"Are you ok? Since when can't you talk to me about anything?" Tommy smiled when the Commander turned to look at him. His eyes sadly looking at him through his hood.

"Since it's about you." He then turned and hid again.

"Commander what is it. I want to help. Please tell me what's wrong." Tommy sat down on the floor so he would be level with the Commander. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Well come down to the party and have some fun. It will do you good. Come on its been a good year lets make the next one just as good." Tommy stood up and went to take the Commander's hand.

"What's good about it?" he cried pulling his hand away.

"You don't think it was a good year for Cobra?" The Commander sat up and pushed Tommy away.

"I mean it wasn't a good year for me! And how can I expect that this one will be any better? I know it won't. So don't bring it up again!" he pushed Tommy towards the door. Tommy grabbed him and pushed him back to the bed.

"No! I won't. Tell me. Cause I'm not leaving till you do! If you have a problem with me, then tell me!" Tommy shoved him till he was back on the bed.

"I can't tell you!" Tommy grabbed the Commander and began to roughly push him down.

"Tell me!"

"I like you!" He Commander cried. "I know it's wrong, but I like you. And I want you and me to be more than friends. That's what I couldn't tell you." He continued to sob.

"You like me? Like like me?" Tommy seemed shocked but not angered.

"Yes. For a long time now. But I never wanted to say anything cause I work with you."

"You want to be boyfriends?" Tommy loosened his grip and helped the Commander up. "You like me?" he seemed impressed about how he felt.

"I know I shouldn't. What can I say when you work as closely as we do you change. I love it that your always there getting me out of trouble. And I love telling you want to do, even though I know you would do whatever I ask anyway." The Commander rubbed his eyes and sniffed. "Every day I want to just get closer."

"I should have see how you felt, but I guess I was too focused on other things."

"Like Snake-Eyes." The Commander didn't want to bring him up.

"Yeah. He's caused us both so much grief, but we would have never met if he hadn't fucked up both our lives." Tommy sat down next to the Commander. He pulled off his mask and smiled. "I always think about that."

"Yeah, it is a weird thing." The Commander looked at Tommy and nodded. "We have never had much good in our lives. Maybe it right that I care about you. I know I don't always show it, but every time you leave, you come back. And that's all that matters." In the distance the sounds of cheering and Auld Lang sine were echoing through the halls.

"Hey look at that." Tommy pointed at the clock. "Its midnight." He turned back to the Commander. "Happy New Year Commander."

"No. This will make it a happy New Year." The Commander lifted his hood and leaned in and kissed Tommy softly. "Happy New Year Tommy." He whispered. Tommy slowly put his arms around the Commander and then kissed him back.

END


End file.
